


Prompts: For all the ships in the tags!

by Katiecarder4



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Hit the Floor (TV), How to Get Away with Murder, Shadowhunters (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, HTGAWM - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec, Stoley, Stonathan - Freeform, Thiam, Wincest - Freeform, ZUDE - Freeform, coliver - Freeform, jimon, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiecarder4/pseuds/Katiecarder4
Summary: I'm absolutely terrible at writing and I've read some of the most amazing fanfics on here, written by amazing people so I thought maybe I could put some prompt suggestions that I would be dying to read and maybe some of them amazing writers would write them!! (Most of my Prompts suggest angst because it's my weakness lol)(Also please try and tag me because I want to read themmmmmm!!)





	1. Entry Page

I hope someone will see these and write badass stories that I will definitely share and be so psyched to read! Most prompts will be lots of angst and hurt/comfort wanted because I mean come on who doesn't enjoy some of that from time to time aha


	2. 1.) Justin & Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin & Alex Prompt 1!

\- After Alex shoots himself in the head and Justin is told, Justin blames himself and remembers that comment Alex made to him in the lunchroom...

"So if I kill myself, do you die too?"


	3. 1.) Sterek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Sterek Prompt

\- The Dred Doctors take Stiles and use him to hurt Derek  
\- Derek and the pack race against time to save Stiles

Same fic just different components (:


	4. 2.) Justin & Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justin and Alex Prompt number 2.

This one is gonna be a bit more complex lol. 

Takes places after Alex shoot himself. 

Justin left and comes back a year later only to find out he's the only one who didn't know what happened to Alex. 

Alex has been in a rehab center suffering many different affects from the shoot especially having a hard time walking on his own. 

Clay has been visiting him a lot but everyone else is afraid. 

Justin goes to visit him and realizes people not visiting Alex and helping him with his recovering is slowing the process for Alex and Alex still wishes the bullet would've just killed him. 

Justin decides to help him with his rehab and even ends up falling asleep there with him from time to time. He slowly realizes he's extremely grateful that gun shoot didn't take Alex's life...


	5. 1.) Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus injured/in pain prompt

Valentine succeeds in rising the angel and asks for the end of the downworld. 

The angel grants his wish and every downworlder starts feeling unbelievable amounts of pain.

Magnus, Alex, and izzy are already in idris when it hits Magnus... 

Can they stop it? Is it a happy ending? Up too you....


	6. 1.) Zude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Zude Prompt

Instead of Jelena getting shot, Jude does.

A mystery shooter(whoever you want it to be) either mistakes Jude for Jelena or has their reason for actually shooting Jude.


	7. 1.) Coliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coliver first Prompt

Phil actually wanted to hurt Oliver to throw Connor and the team off. (From episode 2x08)

Plain and simple.  
You write it however you want it to go just based on that simple sentence lol 

Can be really bad/violent or not up to you but the more angst or hurt/comfort the better (in my opinion xD)


	8. 1.) Thiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Thiam Prompt

The hunters spot Theo and Liam and realize the two even though they try to hide it are in a relationship and they use that to take down Theo by going after Liam with everything they got.


	9. 2.) Thiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Thiam Prompt

-Take it to a different place in time then they are now or just change who's there now...

Theo left Beacon hills for years with the place still haunting him but he decides to come back full force and take some revenge on Scott and his pack. Theo has a whole plan and everything ready to go but then he meets Liam and comes to realize that not only is Liam in Scott's pack but he's his first beta. He keeps trying to carry out his plan but Liam keeps getting in the way........ Preferably a slow burn with lots of action and angst, like Theo really has to fight with himself in this and figure out what he truly wants and if it's all worth it all while Liam is trying to help Theo(considering he heard about his past)..... I got this very detailed idea from a Tumblr post that was like two sentences long XD I love how I can write this amazing very detailed thing but can't actually write a good long story for it -_-


	10. 3.) Thiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I’m obsessing over Thiam right now and because we just watched the last episode- Thiam Prompt number 3!

The hospital scene in the last episode... 

“I’m not dying for you..”

“I’m not dying for you either..” 

Both Liam and Theo know how they feel about each other but have pushed it to the side because of everything that had been happening. 

So Theo of course would die for Liam ....... 

 

Maybe Liam kisses him and takes his pain and he heals or maybe he dies like Gabe......?


	11. 4.) Thiam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth Thiam Prompt because I’m stuck on them at the moment lol

Theo is taken and tortured but won’t break 

Bad guy threatens his boyfriend Liam

Theo stands his ground but gets extremely pissed off

Bad guy finally kidnaps Liam as well 

...............


	12. 1.) Stonathan (ST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Jonathan and Steve Prompt!

Can someone pleaseeeee write something where Steve saves Jonathan?!?! 

Like they’ve been dating and either people are beating Jonathan up or something happens along the lines of the upside down?! PLEASE


End file.
